russelfandomcom-20200213-history
CHILD-FRIENDLY TV PROGRAMS
December 5, 2017 at 2:49am Anak TV will honor this December 8 the choices made by thousands of Filipino jurors after a year-long assessment of television programs. The association of TV networks will also recognize personalities selected as worthy of emulation by children by inducting them into the Roster of Makabata Stars. The iconic seal on Philippine television, Anak TV, is bestowed by parents, teachers, NGOs and other sectors of society on television programs, which, in their estimate, are wholesome and child-safe. It is a seal not found anywhere else in the world, Anak TV being a movement that flourishes only in the Philippines. A total of 155 programs were declared family-friendly after six months of tedious and thorough evaluation covering several screening sessions nationwide. ABS-CBN leads the winners by taking home 37 seals. INCTV takes home 31; Net 25 receives 30; GMA Network and GMA News receive a total of 27; IBC got 18; People’s Television Network (PTV) takes home 15 seals; UNTV takes home 11, RPN gets 7, while Light Network receives 6 and TV5 gets 1. To be elevated into the Makabata Hall of Fame are Arnold Clavio, Charo Santos-Concio, Sharon Cuneta, Anne Curtis, Vicky Morales, Jod D'Mango, Piolo Pascual, Jodi Sta. Maria, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona and Vic Sotto for having been voted as Makabata Star for seven years. They join the Hall of Fame that includes Kim Atienza, Julius Babao, Kim Chiu, Karen Davila, Mike Enriquez, Ted Failon, TG Kintanar, Sarah Geronimo, Marlo Mortel, Toni Gonzaga, Angel Locsin, Coco Martin, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Korina Sanchez, Bing Formento, Judy Ann Santos, Bernadette Sembrano, Jessica Soho, Atty. Zorah Andam, Mel Tiangco, Dominic Roque, Gabbi Garcia, Donnalyn Bartolome, Gary Valenciano and Young JV. The annual Boto Ko ‘To survey winners will be feted by broadcast colleagues, media and NGOs cheering the awardees. Selected this year by the national jury as the most “credible, wholesome and worth emulating by the youth” are (Male) Atom Araullo, Drew Arellano, Ryan Agoncillo, Dingdong Dantes, Noli de Castro, Jay Sonza, Robi Domingo, Bret Jackson, Joshua Garcia, Daniel Padilla, Diego Loyzaga, Patick Destura, Alden Richards, Victor Anastacio, Ronnie Ricketts, AJ Muhlach, Anthony Taberna, Rico dela Paz, Richard Yap, JM de Guzman and Ian Veneracion. (Female) Bea Alonzo, Julia Barretto, Kathryn Bernardo, Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano, Sofia Andres, Kara David, Maine Mendoza, Snooky Serna-Go, Julia Montes, Marian Rivera, Lea Salonga, Sylvia Sanchez, Liza Soberano, Susan Roces, Jodi Sta. Maria, Gloria Romero, Yassi Pressman, Chienna Filomeno and Pia Wurtzbach. The programs bestowed the Anak TV Seal for 2017 are: ABS-CBN: *''A Love To Last'' *''Agri Tayo Dito'' *''Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita'' *''Bagong Umaga, Sabado Na!'' *''Be My Lady'' *''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' *''Home Sweetie Home'' *''Kapamilya Mas Winner Ka (Bacolod)'' *''Kapamilya Mas Winner ka (Cebu)'' *''Kapamilya Mas Winner Ka (Davao)'' *''Langit Lupa'' *''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' *''Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu)'' *''Maayong Buntag Mindanao'' *''Mag TV De Aton Este (Zamboanga)'' *''Mag TV Na (Cebu)'' *''Mag TV Na , Magnegosyo Ta (Davao)'' *''Mag TV Na Amiga (Bacolod)'' *''Mag TV Na Atin To (Baguio)'' *''Mag TV Na Oragon'' *''Magandang Buhay'' *''Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao'' *''Marhay Na Aga Kapamilya'' *''Matanglawin'' *''My Dear Heart'' *''Naimbag nga Morning Kapamilya (Baguio)'' *''Oyayi'' *''Salamat Dok'' *''Salandigan (Bacolod)'' *''Superbook'' *''The Greatest Love'' *''TV Patrol Negros (Bacolod)'' *''TV Patrol North Central Luzon'' *''TV Patrol Northern Luzon (Baguio)'' *''Umagang Kay Ganda'' *''Wansapanataym'' *''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' PTV: *''7th ASEAN Quiz National Competition'' *''ASEAN Spotlight'' *''Bridging Borders'' *''Chemistry in Action'' *''CONSTEL English'' *''Fun with Math'' *''Good Morning Pilipinas'' *''GSIS Members' Hour'' *''Iskoolmates'' *''Kwatrobersyal'' *''Physics in Everyday Life'' *''Public Eye'' *''Science Made Easy'' *''The Doctor Is In'' *''The Veronica Chronicles'' TV5: *''Power to Unite with Elvira'' GMA Network: *''24 Oras'' *''24 Oras Weekend'' *''Aha!'' *''Balitang Amianan'' *''Balitang Bisdak'' *''Born To Be Wild'' *''iBilib'' *''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' *''Kapuso Panagbenga Festival'' *''Pinoy MD'' *''Pit Senyor Kapuso'' *''Unang Hirit'' *''Wish Ko Lang'' RPN: *''Barney & Friends'' *''Batibot'' *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Eskwela ng Bayan'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' *''The Simpsons'' GMA News TV: *''Ang Pinaka'' *''Biyahe Ni Drew'' *''Brigada'' *''Day Off'' *''Good News'' *''Idol Sa Kusina'' *''I Juander'' *''Investigative Documentaries'' *''I-Witness'' *''News to Go'' *''Pop Talk'' *''Quick Response Team'' *''Reel Time'' *''Wagas'' IBC: *''Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell'' *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' *''Chinatown TV'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''High School Life'' *''Iskul Bukol'' *''Junior Twin'' *''KapinoyLand'' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''My Little Anghel'' *''Magic Kamison'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''What's Up Doc?'' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' NET 25: *''Agila Balita Alas Dose'' *''Agila Probinsiya'' *''Aprub'' *''ASEAN In Focus'' *''ASEAN In Focus Weekend'' *''Barangay Basketball'' *''Bits’ N Pieces'' *''Chinatown TV'' *''Convergence'' *''Eagle News International'' *''Eagle News Team Special Report'' *''Homework'' *''In Good Shape'' *''Kick Off!'' *''Klima ng Pagbabago'' *''Landmarks'' *''Letters and Music'' *''Masayang Umaga Po'' *''Moments'' *''Negosyo Asenso'' *''Pambansang Almusal'' *''Patakaran'' *''Pep News'' *''Responde'' *''Sessions on 25th Street'' *''Taumbahay'' *''The Break Room'' *''Tomorrow Today'' *''Tribe'' *''Word Hub'' Light Network: *''#HashtagPinoy'' *''Adyenda'' *''Buhay Unleash'' *''Diyos at Bayan'' *''Kids HQ'' *''This Is My Story, This Is My Song'' UNTV: *''9-11 UNTV'' *''ASOP'' *''Good Morning Kuya'' *''KNC Show'' *''Munting Pangarap'' *''Serbisyong Kasangbahay'' *''Doctors On TV'' *''Truth in Focus'' *''UNTV Cup'' *''Rotary in Action'' *''Pulis @ Ur Serbis'' INC TV: *''Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo'' *''Ang Tamang Daan'' *''Ave Neu'' *''Church News Kids Edition'' *''Church News Live'' *''Church News Monthly Highlights'' *''Church News Weekend'' *''Executive News'' *''Finish Line'' *''Gabay Sa Mabuting Asal'' *''Hash Tag'' *''Iglesia ni Cristo and the Bible'' *''Iglesia ni Cristo International Edition'' *''INC Giving Show'' *''INC Kids’ Corner'' *''INC Live Update'' *''INC Media'' *''INC Vision'' *''INCinema'' *''Let's Sing'' *''Let's Talk'' *''Lingap Sa Mamamayan'' *''Paninindigan'' *''Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''Pundasyon'' *''Stories Of Faith'' *''Taga Rito Kami'' *''That's in The Bible'' *''The Message'' *''Trabaho Ko To'' *''Word Of Truth'' Anak TV is run by officers led by Elvira Yap Go, president; Roberto del Rosario, former president; Kane Errol Choa, vice-president; Angel Javier-Cruz, secretary and treasurer; Edgardo Roces, chairman with Mikee Cojuangco-Jaworski as official spokesperson. The foundation is at the forefront of a media literacy campaign that diligently goes to the grassroots